


Shattered Glass

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart was not made of stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

He watches her sleep and enjoys the feeling of her dreams. In her dreams, there is no Toby for whom to fight and no difference in their worlds. There is no Goblin City to conquer and no other dreams to sacrifice. There is nothing to sacrifice, nothing she must do that she does not want. There is only her and him and their dance.

He sways to the music of her heartbeat, but his snowy white feathers begin to ruffle as the sun starts its daily ascent and Sarah begins to stir. _Just a little while longer,_ he pleas and almost as though she can hear him, she grabs him in her dreams and pulls him closer against her. For a while, they dance, and they kiss, and everything is as it should be.

But then she wakes, and he takes flight as he knows he must. For a few moments, she holds the dreams to her heart, but she knows they are only that: only dreams. She fears she will never see him again. Toby has grown older now. He no longer wants him for he can no longer make the baby into the next Goblin King, and so he also has no use of her. The Goblins whisper of what little the girl knows. She can not hear them, but yet, something within her stirs.

She rises, walks to her window, and looks out at the world. It's such a big, bright place. But her dreams were once bigger, the world he offered far brighter. She touches the glass, remembering the feel of his crystal ball and the glass that shattered when she forced herself to break free from his enchantment. She shudders, suddenly cold. There was something else that night that shattered, but she does not want to remember it or admit it.

She turns from the window and walks on into her daily life, never seeing the marks made in the snow just outside on her window sill. She doesn't know he's come. She doesn't know he still wants her, still watches over her, still loves her from afar. She doesn't see the heart his talons left imprinted on the snow. She knows only that her own heart shattered that night like glass, and it will never mend without his love.

With a heavy sigh, Sarah moves on in her world, doing what is right, doing what she feels is needed. She never forgets him, but her heart also doesn't mend for it can not without the love he'd still offer her if only she could hear him again.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
